Screams In The Dark
by EnviousNightmare
Summary: Clare and Eli broke up just as a new mysterious guy named Fitz comes to town. Soon everyone wonders what the deal with Fitz is, but once they find out, it's to late because Clare has already fallen for him. Completely AU. Rated M for language and later chapters.


**Disclaimer; I do not own anything except the idea.**

**A/N; I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated any of my stories, but here's a new story of mine and I hope you like it. It's mostly AU, but it will be explained during this first chapter. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

**(Clare)**

Sitting at school waiting for Eli seemed to be my normal lately. I am sick of always being the one waiting for that boy to walk up with his black hair all long and hanging to match his stupid, black, depressing clothes. Nothing is interesting with him anymore. I grabbed my bag and headed across the street to go inside, not bothering to wait anymore. As I crossed the street, I ran into this tall, good looking guy.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled as I looked up at the guy.

He simply nodded and continued up the stairs to go into Degrassi. I sighed and continued on my way into school. I had to know who that guy was and I wouldn't stop until I got to know who he is and everything about him.

I walked to my locked and as I was opening it, I felt someone slide up beside me.

"Hey Edwards," it was Eli's voice; I didn't even have to look up to know it was. "I thought you were going to wait for me?" He continued.

"I'm sick of waiting for you Eli, I'm constantly waiting for you!" I slammed my locker shut and looked at him. "This relationship is going nowhere, and I think we should break up." With that, I turned the other way and walked to my first class.

**(Fitz)**

It was my first day at Degrassi and as I was crossing the street to go in, a girl bumped into me. She said something, but I wasn't paying attention and just nodded as I continued into the school. I walked into the principal's office to my schedule and have our meeting about being good while I'm here. It was the same at every school I went to, so I was use to it by now.

Once the meeting was over and I had my schedule, class had already started. Simpson gave me a pass and sent me to class. It sucked enough starting yet another new school, but to start three months into the year sucked more. I walked to English and when I opened the door, everyone started at me. I walked in and gave my pass to the teacher.

"You must be our new student Mark Fitzgerald?" She asked looking at me.

"It's just Fitz. I don't go by Mark," I looked away waiting for her to tell me where to sit. She nodded and pointed to a seat in the back for me to sit at. I walked to the seat and sat down looking around me. I looked to my left and saw this girl looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Clare. I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier," she whispered.

"Oh, that was you?" I shrugged and looked away putting headphones in, hoping she'd get that I don't want to talk to her.

I ignored the rest of the class and spaced off thinking about how I wanted to get out of the class. Not soon enough the bell rang and the girl tried talking to me again. I ripped my headphones out and looked at her.

"What the hell do you want? Why do you keep trying to talk to me?" I asked angrily and glared at her.

"I just wanted to get to know you since you're new," she whispered and walked away as fast as she could.

**(Clare)**

I just couldn't shake the way he looked at me when I tried to talk to him. I've never been looked at that way before and it scared me. Yet, for some reason I still want to get to know him. Maybe I've gone crazy, maybe dating Eli messed me up. I sighed and walked into math which I was glad I had with Alli.

"Hey Clare, what's going on?" Alli asked looking at me carefully.

"Me and Eli broke up," I shrugged and looked at her. "There's also a new guy at school that seems so dark, mysterious and a bit of a jerk." I continued.

"No way, there's someone new? What's his name? What does he look like?" She asked excitedly just as he walked into the class.

"That's him, that's the guy." I whispered to Alli and looked at him.

"No way! He's in this class? How lucky are we?" She laughed getting up to go talk to him.

I shook my head as she walked up to him and started talking to him. He didn't seem to be talking to her, just ignoring her. I kept watch and soon after he started talking to her but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I sighed and looked down at my shirt for a second and when I looked back up he was staring at me.

It shocked me when he was staring at me. He was so cold with me earlier and now he's staring at me. I bit my lip and looked down as my cheeks started to heat up. Maybe if I stop looking, he'll stop staring at me. I heard two sets of footsteps walking up to me so I looked up again. Alli was walking up with the new guy Fitz.

"Fitz, this is my friend Clare." Alli smiled and looked at me. "Clare, this is Fitz. He's new to town."

"Yeah, I know who he is Alli. He's in my English class and I bumped into him before school started." I sighed and sat down in my chair.

"Well, Clare, it's nice to meet you anyway." Fitz smirked and nodded a little. "Better circumstances than when you bumped into me at least."

"Or when you ignored me in English when I tried to apologize and be nice?" I shot back at him.

"I wasn't in a good mood then." He shrugged.

"And you are now?" I glared at him.

"Fitz, why don't you sit over with us?" Alli asked and smiled at him. "Also, if you need help, Clare and I are math geniuses."

He nodded and sat down on my left and Alli sat on my right. I glared at her carefully to let her know I wanted to talk to her after class.

**(Fitz)**

I sat with Alli and Clare during math class and had to ask them a few times for help since I didn't know any of it. After class got out, I walked to break with the girls. We went out front so they could introduce me to some of their friends. I really could give a rats ass about meeting their friends, but I wanted to keep being around Clare, so I went along with it.

"Hey guys, this is Fitz. He's new here," Alli smiled when we got to their friends.

"Hi Fitz, I'm Jenna. It's nice to meet you." A blonde girl with a guitar said.

"I'm Adam." A small guy with shortish brown hair spoke up.

"Drew." A bigger guy with short brown hair said.

A few more said their names, but I stopped paying attention because I'd never remember them.

"It's nice to meet you all. So does anyone have social studies next period?" I looked at them.

"Adam and I do! You can sit with us!" The blonde with the guitar stood up and smiled. "Come on Adam, let's show Fitz to class!" The small guy got up and they started walking towards the school, so I followed them.

Soon enough it was lunch time, I was so glad. My last three classes went by so slowly. I walked to my locker and sighed trying to open it. Clare walked up to me and smiled. She was that innocent kind of beautiful.

"Do you need help?" She asked softly.

"No, I'll just leave it for later," I shrugged and looked at her. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Alli, Jenna and I usually sit with the others and hang out studying. You can join us if you'd like?" She smiled at me. I nodded and followed her back outside to where we went to at break.

"Hey guys!" Alli smiled and scooted over so Clare and I could sit.

After about 10 minutes some emo looking guy walks up looking pissed off. I nudge Clare a little. "Who's that?"

"Why the fuck do you think you can just break up with me out of nowhere Clare?!" The guy screamed at Clare.

"Dude, back the fuck up and leave the girl alone. If she broke up with you, it means she doesn't want to be with you, so move the fuck on and leave her alone." I stood up and pushed the guy when he tried to advance on Clare.

"Who the hell are you?" He glared at me.

"If you don't leave her alone, I'll be your worst nightmare." I pushed him away. "Now, turn your emo ass around and walk away right now before you regret coming over here." The guy walked away and when I turned back about to the group everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Why did you stick up for me?" Clare whispered.

I shrugged. "No guy should ever talk to a girl like that. Besides he wouldn't want to mess with me, no one would." I grabbed my stuff. "I should go talk to Simpson though and explain before someone else tells him. I can't get kicked out of yet another school."

**A/N; So what does everyone think of chapter one? Leave reviews, follow and favorite if you liked it. I'll get chapter two up soon.**


End file.
